Fighting, Sasuke!
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Sasuke, si 'Pangeran Es' sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Kita lihat yuk, perjuangannya!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, minna~**

**Ini fic pertama Kagoya..**

**Semoga aja bagus deh di mata readers.. :D**

**Fighting, Sasuke!**

**Summary: Sasuke, si 'Pangeran Es' sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Kita lihat yuk, perjuangannya!**

**Let the story begins..**

**CHAPTER 1**

6 buah mobil Ferrari metalik berhenti melaju dan terparkir di area parkir Konoha High Super School (KHSS), sebuah sekolah yang terdiri dari murid-murid berprestasi. Keenam murid cowok yang paling mendominasi di sekolah itu pun turun dari mobil mereka. Identitas:

**Princes** (Julukan untuk keenam cowok ini)

**Leader**

**Nama : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : Pangeran es (**_**cool**_** abis), jenius, tampan, kaya raya, pewaris Uchiha Company, ramah dan setia kawan (cuma terhadap sesama anggota Princes dan Princesses), pendiam, jago berantem, romantis (kalau dia mau)**

**Julukan : Pangeran Es, Teme dari Naruto, Mr. Hn dari Sakura, Pantat Ayam**

**Kekasih : Belum punya (pengennya sih Sakura)**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Wakil Ketua**

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : bawel, kreatif, jenius, tampan, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp. (dia pake nama marga ibunya), romantis (cuma untuk Hinata), setia kawan, ramah, jago berantem**

**Julukan : Yellow Lightning/Petir Kuning, Dobe dari Sasuke, Duren**

**Kekasih : Hyuuga Hinata**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Member**

**Nama : Hyuuga Neji**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : pendiam, jenius, tampan, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Hyuuga Institute, kakak kandung Hinata, jago berantem, setia kawan, ramah (untuk Princes dan Princesses), romantis**

**Julukan : Mr. Wisdom, Pangeran Salju (kulitnya putih banget!)**

**Kekasih : Tenten**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Member**

**Nama : Sai**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : paling jarang senyum (kecuali sama Ino), jago nge-lukis, jenius, tampan, kaya raya, pemilik Sai Gallery, jago berantem, romantis, kreatif (karena dia orang seni)**

**Julukan : Mr. Emotionless (wajahnya selalu datar)**

**Kekasih : Yamanaka Ino**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Member**

**Nama : Nara Shikamaru**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : tukang tidur (tapi, sejak jadian sama Temari, gak berani tidur sembarangan lagi), jenius, tampan, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Nara Corp., jago berantem, romantis**

**Julukan : Sleepy Baka dari Temari, Nanas**

**Kekasih : Sabaku no Temari**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Member**

**Nama : Sabaku no Gaara**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**ID : cukup bawel, jenius, tampan, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Sabaku Beach Company, jago berantem, romantis, Mr. Cool kedua setelah Sasuke (gayanya), adik kandung Temari**

**Julukan : Blood Hair (warna rambutnya merah kayak darah)**

**Kekasih : Tayuya**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

"Kyaaa~.. Princes…" jerit seluruh FG Princes.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Kyaaa~ Gaara-kun…"

"Shikamaru-kun.. Love you..!"

"Tch, mereka berisik sekali, sih!" dumal Gaara.

"Memangnya mereka pernah tenang bila bertemu kita?" sahut Naruto.

Gaara mendecih.

"Waaa~ Princesses….!" seru seluruh murid cowok.

Kompak, keenam cowok itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap keenam cewek yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Identitas:

**Princesses** (Julukan untuk keenam cewek ini)

**Leader**

**Nama : Haruno Sakura**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : cantik, anggun, jenius, ramah (sama siapa aja, dan ini sukses membuat Sasuke cemburu tiap hari), kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Haruno Hospital, keponakan Tsunade-sama, sang kepala sekolah, adik kandung dari 2 senpai yang paling tampan dan legendaris di sekolah**

**Julukan : Ms. Elegant, Pinky dari Sasuke, Jidat dari Ino**

**Kekasih : Belum punya (masih misteri)**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Wakil Ketua**

**Nama : Yamanaka Ino**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : modis, jenius, cantik, punya banyak informan rahasia, pewaris tunggal Yamanaka Flower Corp., bawel, kaya raya**

**Julukan : Ms. Gosip, Pig dari Sakura**

**Kekasih : Sai**

**Bidang berprestasi: akademik dan non-akademik**

**Member**

**Nama :Hyuuga Hinata**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : cantik, jenius, ramah (sama siapa aja), adik kandung Neji, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Hyuuga Unniversity**

**Julukan : Ms. Lembut**

**Kekasih : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Member**

**Nama : Sabaku no Temari**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : Tegas (banget!), perhatian, penyayang, kakak kandung Gaara, jenius, cantik, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Sabaku Hotel**

**Julukan : Nona Tegas**

**Kekasih : Nara Shikamaru**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Member**

**Nama : Tenten**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : anak yang **_**fun**_**, jenius, cantik, kaya raya, pemilik Tenten Electric Company**

**Julukan : Fun Girl**

**Kekasih : Hyuuga Neji**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

**Member**

**Nama : Tayuya**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**ID : musisi handal, jenius, cantik, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Tayuya Music**

**Julukan : Ms. Music**

**Kekasih : Sabaku no Gaara**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

"Tayuya-chan~.."

"Princesses~"

"Sakura-chan~..!" jerit Rock Lee, ketua FB Princesses.

Begitu nama Sakura diserukan, muka Sasuke langsung merona. Hatinya berdetak lebih cepat begitu melihat gadis pujaannya datang. Rambut pink panjang sepinggang milik Sakura yang tergerai terlihat begitu memukau di mata Sasuke.

Kelima teman cowok Sasuke segera menghampiri pacar-pacar mereka.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." sapa Sakura. Mata emerald-nya kini menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya.

"Dasar Tuan Hn." dumal Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam. "Dimana kedua kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sedang rapat dengan Tsunade Baa-san." jawab Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak.

"Kau.. sedang marah padaku? Karena 'hn'-ku tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar panik.

Sakura memutar kembali tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke, menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, masuk." ajak Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. Dan kedua belas murid itu pun masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang hendak ke kantin bersama kesebelas temannya, menoleh, mencari sumber suara. Dan, ia mendapatkannya. Kedua kakaknya yang tampan. Identitas:

**Ketua OSIS**

**Nama : Haruno Deidara**

**Umur : 19 tahun (sistem pendidikan di Konoha: SMA=5 tahun)**

**ID : ketua OSIS yang paling tampan yang pernah ada di KHSS, jenius, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Tsunade Medicine Center, ramah, sayang dan overprotektif dengan Sakura, paling sering ngocol dengan Sasori(adiknya), merupakan kakak pertama Sakura**

**Julukan : Ketua OSIS Legendaris**

**Kekasih : Shion**

**Bidang berprestasi: akademik dan non-akademik**

**Wakil Ketua OSIS**

**Nama : Haruno Sasori**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**ID : wakil ketua OSIS paling tampan yang pernah ada di KHSS, jenius, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal Haruno Bank, overprotektif dan sayang banget sama Sakura, saudara sekaligus sahabat Deidara, ramah, merupakan kakak kedua Sakura**

**Julukan : Wakil Ketua OSIS Legendaris**

**Kekasih : Konan**

**Bidang berprestasi : akademik dan non-akademik**

"Kyaaa~… Sasori dan Deidara-senpai..!" jerit seluruh siswi.

Deidara dan Sasori melemparkan senyum simpul mereka dan itu sukses membuat para FG mereka jatuh pingsan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, ketika kedua kakaknya sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Deidara.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau mau makan bersama kami?" giliran Sasori yang bertanya.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Aku bersama mereka saja." senyumnya.

Deidara dan Sasori memandang Princes dan Princesses.

"Halo Ino, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tayuya, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru dan Bocah Tomat Berambut Pantat Ayam." sapa Sasori.

"Halo, Deidara dan Sasori-senpai." balas yang disapa.

Sasuke mendecih. "Namaku bukan Bocah Tomat Berambut Pantat Ayam." desisnya.

Deidara dan Sasori terkekeh. Mereka kembali menatap Sakura.

"Saku, 'dia' sudah datang, lho." kata Sasori.

Dan, Sasuke bersumpah bahwa hatinya cemburu berat begitu melihat pipi Sakura merona tipis. Siapa 'dia'?

**Huaaahhh..**

**Akhirnya selesaaii..**

**Yap, ini baru chapter 1..**

**Kagoya akan berusaha semampunya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini..**

**Hehe..**

**Soooooo….**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna.. :D**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter 2.. :D**

**Enjoy..!**

**Fighting, Sasuke!**

**Summary: Sasuke, si 'Pangeran Es' sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Kita lihat yuk, perjuangannya!**

**Let the story begins..**

"Saku, 'dia' datang." kata Sasori.

Pipi Sakura merona tipis.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kedua kakaknya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Pastikan aku tidak akan menemuinya di S.E.K.O.L.A.H ini." kata Sakura sambil menekankan kata 'sekolah'. Rona di pipinya sudah hilang.

Sasori dan Deidara tertawa. "Berarti, di luar sekolah, boleh?" goda mereka.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak di manapun." sahutnya tegas.

"Apanya yang tidak di manapun?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Sakura.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak. Astaga, suara ini...

"Kyaaa~ Tampannya.." jerit Karin, cewek paling menyebalkan di KHSS.

"Yo, Pein!" sapa Deidara. Princes dan Princesses-minus Sakura-memandang sosok pemuda berambut oranye di hadapan mereka ini. Sosoknya yang cool (bener-bener jiplak Sasuke!) ternyata sangat menawan.

"Sakura~" kata Pein sambil memeluk leher Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura tersentak.

"Lepaskan aku!" serunya sambil menjauh dari Pein. Sasuke bersumpah, kalau bukan di sekolah, Sasuke sudah menghantarkan pemuda itu balik ke tanah! (cemburu berat!)*Sasu: "kenapa, Author rese? Gak boleh cemburu?"**Author: "Hehe.."* Ayo kembali ke cerita!

"Sakura.." lirih Pein sambil memasang puppy eyes miliknya.

"Jauhi aku! Huh! Kau sama saja!" dengus Sakura sambil berjalan, hendak menuruni tangga. "Ayo, Ini, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya!" seru Sakura.

Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten dan Tayuya menatap pacar-pacar mereka, lalu segera menyusul Sakura.

"Kau suka sekali sih, dengan stroberi?" tanya Sasuke, ketika Princes dan Princesses sedang makan siang di atap sekolah.

Sakura menatapnya dan Sasuke sudah merona. Tapi, wajah cool Sasuke sudah kembali terpampang, sedangkan jantungnya berdebar.

"Hn." komentar Sakura sambil kembali memandang buah stroberi di tangannya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis bingung. "Kau kenapa?" tanya cowok itu DINGIN!

Sakura menggeleng, lalu berdiri. Tindakan Sakura itu sukses membuat Sasuke makin bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam sambil terus berjalan. Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah, menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda cool itu.

"Ke kantin. Aku mau membeli buah stroberi lagi. Kau mau tomat?" tanya gadis pink itu.

Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian menutup pintu dan menuruni tangga, menuju kantin. Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya lurus ke depan, memandang sahabat-sahabatnya, lalu menengadah, memandangi awan yang berarak.

"Ooi, Teme!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke sambil memandangi Naruto plus sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain yang kini berkumpul di depannya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja dingin sih di hadapan Sakura?" selidik Ino.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia selalu blak-blakkan (gengsi Uchiha-nya ilang) di hadapan teman-teman dekatnya itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Ino? Aku selalu gugup bila berada di dekatnya." keluh Sasuke.

Ino mendecak. "Kenapa kau harus selalu gengsi, sih! Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Sasuke! Kalau kau ingin manja bila di dekatnnya, ya, kau jangan pasang muka dinginmu itu! Tunjukkan padanya keromantisanmu, agar dia tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintainya!" celoteh Ino panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Otaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan Ino barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku cemburu?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino mendecak lagi. "Tunjukkan pada Sakura, bahwa dia tidak boleh lagi ramah dengan pemuda sembarangan, karena kau bakal cemburu!" jawab Ino.

Sasuke terdiam. Sejenak kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Akan kulakukan semua saranmu, Ino." kata Sasuke yang dibalas oleh anggukkan teman-temannya.

"Ne, Sakura.." panggil Ino ketika Kakashi Sensei belum datang ke kelas.

"Hm?" sahut Sakura.

"Engg.. Kau kelihatan murung. Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Ne, Sakura-chan~.. Kau tidak boleh memendam keresahanmu sendiri. Berbagilah dengan kami." seru Naruto yang duduk di seberang depan Ino.

"Betul kata Duren." angguk Tenten yang duduk di belakang Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi matamu terlihat lelah, Sakura-chan." sahut Hinata.

"Kau lelah?"

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah kanan. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura menggeleng. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan mengelus kepala Sakura. Pipinya merona tipis. Sakura pun tersenyum setelah berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau khwatir?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja." sahut Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." kata gadis itu.

Sasuke mengangguk senang. Rona di pipinya terlihat lebih jelas. Ino dkk hanya cekikikan.

"Nah, kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini. Masuklah." kata Kakashi-sensei.

Seluruh murid di kelas itu-minus Sakura-menatap murid baru itu. Sasuke tidak melepas pandangannya dari murid baru berambut oranye itu. Yap, dialah pria yang memeluk Sakura tempo hari.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Namaku Nagato Pein, tapi panggil saja Pein. Tampan, jenius, kaya raya (? *pede sekali diaaa...*), pewaris Nagato Ring Company. Aku.. Pindahan dari Ame. Aku ke sini.. untuk mengejar Haruno Sakura." ucap Pein.

Sontak, seluruh kepala memandang Sakura yang masih menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hm?"

"Sakura, kau kenal pria ini?" tanya Karin.

Sakura memandang Pein, lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hn."

"Halo, Hime^." sapa Pein pada Sakura. Kini pria itu berdiri di samping kanan Sakura.

"Hn."

"Astaga, kau masih saja dingin." gurau Pein. Sakura hanya diam.

CUP!

Mata emerald Sakura membesar. Tadi.. Pein mencium pipinya?

"Cieee...!"

"Cuit.. Cuit.."

"Cieee... Sakura..."

Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Pein.

Sakura membuka pintu kelas, tersenyum pada Pein. "Toilet." jawabnya.

**Yeeeeyyy...!**

**Akhirnyaaa...**

**Chapter 2 selesaaiii...!**

**:D**

**Makasih ya buat reviewnya..**

***Kagoya membungkuk dalam-dalam* hontou ni arigato gozaimasu, minna-san..**

**:)**

**Oh, iya..**

**Fic ini belum selesai..**

**Kagoya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan fic ini..**

**Sooooo...**

**Review, please?**

**^= putri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Kagoya kembali lagi dengan chapter ke-3..**

**Makasih ya untuk semua reviewnya..**

**:)**

**Enjoy reading...**

**Fighting, Sasuke!**

**Summary: Sasuke, si 'Pangeran Es' sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Kita lihat yuk, perjuangannya!**

**Let the story begins..**

**Chapter 3**

Setelah adegan Pein dan Sakura tadi, mood Sasuke langsung suram. Matanya hanya menatap kosong papan tulis dan pikirannya melantur kemana-mana.

"Ooi, Teme!" panggil Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak berusaha menanggapi.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto lagi. Anak itu cukup sibuk memanggil Sasuke. Selain karena duduknya di barisan kedua dari depan, posisi Sasuke yang berada di seberang belakangnya membuat Naruto harus sibuk memutarkan tubuhnya untuk memanggil sahabatnya itu.

"Teme..!" Naruto berbisik sedikit lebih keras.

"Uzumaki!" tegur Orochimaru Sensei.

Naruto hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Orochimaru Sensei mendengus dan kembali menulis di papan tulis.

"Teme!" Naruto mencoba lagi.

"Teme!"

"Teme!"

"Teme!"

"Teme!"

"Teme...!"

"Apa sih, dobe?" Sasuke mulai gerah dengan bisikan Naruto dan menjawab bisikan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Ada masalah, Uchiha?" tanya Orochimaru Sensei.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak."

Orochimaru Sensei mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejenak kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Dimana Haruno?"

Mata Sasuke membesar. Tunggu—Sakura tidak ada di kelas?

"Nagato." panggil guru berwajah pucat itu. "Dimana Haruno?"

Pein menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu. Sedangkan Naruto bergerak gelisah di atas bangkunya.

"Ano—sensei.." panggil Naruto.

"Ya, Uzumaki?"

"Itu—Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Ano.. Dia bilang padaku, dia ada sedikit urusan.." jawab Naruto lirih.

Mata Orochimaru Sensei membelalak kaget. "Urusan apa yang lebih penting dibandingkan pelajaran kimiaku?" serunya marah.

GRAAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan Sakura muncul di ambang pintu. Guru berwajah ular itu memandang muridnya galak, dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kuharap kau memiliki alasan yang bagus atas ketidakhadiranmu selama tiga perempat jam mata pelajaranku, Haruno."

Sakura tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, sensei. Seharusnya aku kembali segera dari toilet. Tapi, tadi, Shizune sensei memanggilku." jawab Sakura.

"Atas urusan..?" tanya Orochimaru sensei.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. "Pribadi." jawab gadis itu.

Meski tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi Orochimaru membiarkan Sakura kembali ke bangkunya. Ia memang mengangkat Sakura sebagai murid kesayangannya, karena Sakura pandai dan menyenangkan.

"Baiklah. Tak dua kali kau ulangi itu. Mengerti, Haruno?" tanya guru kimia itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan buku kimianya.

"Sakura!" seru Shizune sensei.

Guru UKS itu berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Lalu, Sakura berdiri di depan ruang guru dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Sakura.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke. Ia masih sebal dengan kejadian Sakura dan Pein tadi.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuucapkan padamu."

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa—kau.. Menyukai Karin?" tanya Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak tomat yang sedang dimakannya dan Karin yang sedang sumringah.

"A—Ap—Apa?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Jawab saja. Benar atau tidak?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Yang aku sukai itu Sa.." Uups! Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya.

"Sa..? Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Ino dkk hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ada seorang anak SD yang menyukai Sasuke. Ia kira Sasuke suka pada Karin. Makanya ia bertanya pada Shizune sensei. Karena Shizune sensei tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini, jadi, ia meminta bantuanku. Aku telat pada pelajaran Orochimaru sensei karena aku harus bertemu anak SD itu." jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino hanya ber'oh' ria sementara Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Ia kira Sakura hendak menanyakan itu agar Sakura yakin bahwa dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke. (*astaga, ge-er bangeet..*) *Sasu: "Eh, author rese! Yang bikin gue OOC gini, siapa?"* *Author: (dengan semangat) Saya..!* *Sasu: (mengaktifkan sharingan-nya) Dasar..* *Author: Eiittss... Ini kan fic punya saya.. Tak akan aku biarkan kau memakai kekuatan ninja..! Poof! Kekuatan mata Sasuke hilang.* *Sasu: Noooo...!* Oke, Gaje. Let's come back to story.

"Ano—tapi aku juga berharap Sasuke tidak menyukai siapapun sekarang. Apa kau menyukai Karin, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Tidak."

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berkata. "Apa kau menyukaiku? Sebagai teman atau sebagai sahabat? Atau lebih dari itu?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Serius.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip. Astaga—Sakura?

Sakura tersenyum hambar, lalu melanjutkan. "Aduh—aku ngomong apa, sih? Haha.. Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Lupakan saja pertanyaan konyolku tadi." ujar Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Sakura.. Lebih dari teman atau sahabat. Tidak—kurasa.. Aku mencintaimu_." batin Sasuke.

**Horeee...!**

**Chapter 3 selesaaiii..!**

**Kok kayaknya nih cerita makin gaje, makin abal dan makin pendek, yak..?**

**Ahaha..**

**What so ever, deh..**

**Kagoya akan menyelesaikan fic ini di chapter terakhir..**

**Yaitu... (jreng-jreng)...**

**Chapter 4!**

**Yup, chapter 4 adalah finale dari fic pertama Kagoya ini..**

**:D**

**Soooooo...**

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo, minna..**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter 4..**

**Nah, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir..**

**Dan sesuai permintaan, Kagoya akan menampilkan adegan Gaara dan Tayuya disini..**

**:D**

**Sooo...**

**Just enjoy...**

**Fighting, Sasuke!**

**Summary: Sasuke, si 'Pangeran Es' sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Kita lihat yuk, perjuangannya!**

**Let the story begins..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4**

"Hei, Gaara-kun." panggil Tayuya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Sasuke."

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

Tayuya mendecak. "Astaga! Maksudku, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sasuke dan Sakura? Hubungan mereka? Bagaimana caranya menyatukan mereka?" tanya Tayuya, setengah kesal dan setengah gemas dengan kekasihnya ini.

Gaara menatap Tayuya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

Tayuya merona ditatap intensif seperti itu oleh Gaara. Ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya. "Yah—kau hampir mirip dengan Sasuke." jawab Tayuya.

Gaara masih menatap Tayuya yang menunduk, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku?"

Tayuya mengangguk. "Kau dingin seperti dia. Cuek." jawab gadis itu.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mengangkat wajah Tayuya dengan jarinya. Lalu memandang dalam mata Tayuya penuh cinta. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau jatuh cinta denganku?" tanya Gaara. Mulai iseng.

Tayuya makin merona. "Eeh—itu.."

"Hm?" tanya Gaara lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar semakin nakal (?).

"Karena.. Kau—tampan, pintar, daaan... Kau romantis terhadapku." jawab Tayuya malu-malu.

Gaara tersenyum, lalu memeluk Tayuya. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura-lah yang harus menentukan alasan dia menyukai Sasuke. Atau alasan dia tidak menyukai Sasuke." jawab Gaara.

Tayuya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gaara. "_Aaah, satu lagi, Gaara-kun. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, karena kau sangat bijaksana_." batin Tayuya.

Bila Tayuya menanyakan hal itu pada Gaara, maka Hinata, Temari, Tenten dan Ino juga menanyakan hal yang serupa pada Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai.

"Ne—Naruto-kun.. Menurutmu bagaimana, ya? Cara menyatukan Sasuke dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Aah—Hinata-chan. Biarkan saja mereka yang menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri." jawab Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Kita hanya sedikit kasihan dengan Sasuke. Lagipula, kita kan juga ingin tau pendapat Sakura tentang Sasuke." tukas Tenten.

"Benar juga, ya. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah bercerita tentang siapa yang disukainya." sahut Ino.

"Mungkinkah Sakura itu lesbian?" sembur Temari.

Tenten dan Ino memberikan gadis pirang itu tatapan tajam.

"Hei!" sahut Ino. "Sakura itu gadis normal, Temari!"

Temari nyengir.

"Aah, maaf kalau begitu." ujar Temari.

"Tapi, aku setuju dengan pendapat Naruto." sahut Neji.

"Aduh, Neji-kun.. Aku kan hanya ingin membantu." tukas Tenten, seolah-olah dia yang salah.

Neji tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Tenten. "Aku tau itu."

Tenten balas tersenyum pada Neji, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang cowok itu.

"Tapi.."

"Apa, Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Aku juga ingin tahu perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Ah, ya! Aku punya ide!" seru Sai sambil mengambil ponselnya, dan menekan-nekan tutsnya.

"Kau menelepon siapa, Sai?" tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat Sai menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"Sasuke." jawab cowok itu santai.

"Hah?" Shikamaru bengong.

"_Halo_."

"Ah, halo, Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"_Apa?_"

"Kau bisa datang kan ke rumah Temari?"

"_Hn_."

"Kuanggap itu, iya. Baiklah, kutunggu._" _Sahut Sai, lalu memutuskan telepon.

"Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Sai.

Ino dkk hanya semakin tidak mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun datang.

"Kita langsung _to the point_ saja, deh." kata Sai membuka percakapan.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku yakin, sebagai pria kau tidak bisa lagi menunggu wanita yang kau cintai lebih lama dari ini." ujar Sai.

Sasuke menatap cowok itu bingung. "Sakura, maksudmu?"

Sai memutar bola matanya. "Oh, Sasuke Uchiha!" desahnya. "Adakah wanita lain yang kau cintai selain Sakura?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bagus." ujar Sai. "Nah, kita ingin kau bergerak cepat."

"Hah?" Sasuke tidak mengerti. (Aduh, cowok cakep kok rada lola, sih?)

"Begini, Sasuke." ujar Sai mulai serius. (Berarti dari tadi, gak serius, dong?) "Kau harus menembak Sakura."

"Hah? Jangan, Sai! Aku tidak mau dia mati!" seru Sasuke tertahan.

Sai cengo sesaat. "Bukan itu maksudku, baka!" serunya. "Maksudku, menyatakan perasaan. Begitu, lho." lanjutnya gemas.

"Oooh..." Sasuke hanya ber'oh'ria. *Sasu: Duuh! Kok gw lemot banget, sih? Ooi, Author! Kok gw dibikin kayak gini?**Author: (hanya bersiul-siul)**Sasu: Oooooi, Authoorrr!**Author: ayo kembali ke cerita..**Sasu: (bad mood)*

"Aah, itu ide yang bagus, Sai!" seru Hinata dan Naruto berbarengan. (dasar emang jodoh!)

"Menurutku itu juga ide yang bagus." sahut Sasuke. "Ajarkan aku bagaimana."

Sai dkk hanya kembali cengo. "Sasuke." giliran Ino yang berbicara. "Menurutku, kau utarakan saja perasaanmu. Tak perlu berbelit-belit."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. (udah gak lola lagi, dia.)

"Oke, kalau gitu, besok. Di kantin, kamu nembak dia. Gimana?" tantang Naruto.

"Oke, dobe!" sahut Sasuke.

"Bagus. Itulah Teme yang kukenal." sahut Naruto berbangga hati.

Esok paginya, Sasuke dkk segera melancarkan aksinya. Sakura yang sedang mau masuk ke kantin, langsung ditarik Ino.

"Hei, Ino!" pekik Sakura kaget.

Setelah sampai di meja kosong, Ino segera berteriak sambil menggebrak meja.

"WOOI, DIEEMMM! ADA PENGUMUMAN PENTING, NIIIH!"

Sasuke dkk yang bersembunyi menutup kuping mereka karena suara Ino yang cempreng. Bahkan Sakura sampai mengiris.

"Astaga, Sai.. Kenapa kamu betah dengan cewek cempreng itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sai hanya nyengir.

Lalu, Sasuke dkk keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Murid dan guru yang lain hanya menonton.

"Ehm, Sakura.." panggil Sasuke. Keringatnya bercucuran.

"Ya?"

"Ehm.. Itu.."

"Hm?"

Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku sudah lama menyukai—ah bukan, mencintaimu Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka merona bak kepiting rebus.

"CIEEEEEEEEEE...!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Ah-akhirnya. Akhirnya, kau mengucapkannya juga. Tentu saja, Sasuke. Ya, aku mau." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Tunggu—maksudmu, kau menungguku mengucapkan ini?" tanya cowok itu setengah tidak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Bukan hanya pria kan yang bisa cuek? Wanita pun bisa." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu memeluk pacar barunya itu. Sementara, di kejauhan, Pein hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sudah terlambat.." gumamnya pedih.

THE END

**Kyaaa...**

**Akhirnya, selesai juga fict ini...**

**Kagoya sangat senaaang...**

**But, still..**

**Review, please?**


End file.
